


An Uninvited Guest

by Andromedanewton



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Kidnapping, after Jumin's good ending, established relationship MC/Jumin, what if the hacker was still after MC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: Immediately after a successful party (Jumin's good ending) you return to the apartment while Jumin goes to dinner with his father...little do you know someone is waiting for you...





	An Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilianaMcClain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaMcClain/gifts).



> Hi all!
> 
> Yep, another fandom!
> 
> This is something I've had laying around for a month or so, written as always with encouragement from my eldest, Rhi-Rhi.
> 
> Because I am a huge overthinker, I realised the hacker issue is never resolved in Jumin's route, nor Zen's to be honest, but she returns to Zen's home, in Jumin's route he is going to dinner with his father after the party so MC was probably going back to the apartment. This is what, in my head, could have happened!

You sighed happily to yourself as the town car dropped you off outside your apartment.The party had been a huge success, despite the impromptu speech by Jumin, despite the scene caused by Glam Choi and Sarah, despite Jumin announcing his love for you before the entire room and gathered press.Well, that had been something of a surprise.You had been pretty certain about how he felt but having him declare it so publicly, while on the embarrassing side, also made your heart leap as you thought back over it.

V had convinced Jumin to allow you to return to the apartment, as the latter was meeting his father for dinner after the party to discuss everything that had been revealed.You had a feeling that would be a very long dinner.

The apartment building was well lit, set in a nice neighbourhood with a gated front, so you were quietly confident as you headed towards the main entrance.You didn’t need a key; the apartment worked by code of course, which meant you could tease at your hair in the mirrored elevator.The style had held up well, the dress Jumin had sent you home with the perfect fit.You couldn’t help but smile to yourself as you thought about the future that lay ahead of you.

Stepping off the elevator you slipped off your shoes, carrying them the short distance to the door.You punched in the code, the door clicked open.Stepping inside you threw your bag onto the couch as you hip-bumped the door closed.Which was when you sensed something was wrong, just a second too late.

A strong arm wrapped around your middle while a hand pressed a chemical soaked rag to your face.You had a moment of blind panic, where you couldn’t understand what was going on, but then your self defence mechanism set in.You tried to struggle, you tried to kick, you tried to scream…which was a mistake.You took a huge lungful of the chemicals, your head spinning as your limbs tingled in the precursor to going numb.Breath brushed at your ear as you were immobilised, but you pushed as hard as you could, shoving whoever this was into the door behind you.An oof signalled you had knocked the wind from them but their arms didn’t relent, rather he slid down the door, dragging you with him and wrapping his leg over yours, holding you still.

‘Shhh.’A quiet voice said close to your cheek.‘It’ll all be over soon.I’ll take you to the real party, MC.’

He knew your name and in a second you realised this had to be the hacker, the man who had sent you here eleven days ago.Your eyes went wide as you struggled harder, knowing Seven was not yet at home and able to see you through the camera.Your body grew heavier, the drug taking effect, and you knew it was a wasted effort.

‘Easy.’The voice said, just as your vision began to close down.‘I’m going to take you to Paradise.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think! Please! I might well add more to it if and when the urge takes me!


End file.
